Happy Feet (franchise)
Happy Feet is a series of animated films produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Movies ''Happy Feet ''Happy Feet is the first movie of the series, and released at November 17th, 2006. The story is about a penguin named Memphis and Norma Jean that has a son named Mumble. Mumble is the worst singer of the history, leading him to be taunted. While in the deep thought, Mumble discovers a talent for tap-dancing and learns faster when he grown up. And meets Gloria, Amigos, and more. 3-D Re-Release The studio had hinted that a future IMAX 3D release was a possibility. However, Warner Bros., the film’s production company, was on too tight a budget to release Happy Feet in IMAX digital 3D. ''Happy Feet Two ''Happy Feet Two is the second movie of the series, and released at November 18th, 2011. Mumble, the penguin has a problem with his son, Erik. Who is reluctant to dance, and ecounters the Amazing Hero Puffin called The Mighty Sven. A penguin who can fly! But things get worse for Mumble when the world is shaken by powerful forces, causing him to brings together the penguins nations and their allies to set things right. ''Happy Feet Three The only mention of a third ''Happy Feet film comes from an interview, in which director George Miller was asked if he had any plans for Happy Feet Three. "If you put a gun to my head and said, 'You have to come up with a story for Happy Feet Three,' I’d say shoot me. I would have no idea. I really would have no idea. The stories creep up on you. You just have to allow the stories to come, and then they get in like little ear worms in your head and they won’t go away. If that happens and we’ve got the energy, we’ll do it is a fantastic movie a third one. If it doesn’t happen, it doesn’t happen. That’s the only way you can do it. It has to be authentic. I really wanted to make this film better than the first one. Otherwise, at my age, what’s the point? You really want to make it better. If something comes up that’s really exciting and I can convey that enthusiasm to other people, then there would be a third one." —George Miller. Cast and Characters *'Note:' A grey cell indicates the character was not in the film. Secondary Characters in the Happy Feet movie series: *The Elders - some elders penguin who always appeared with Noah the Elder. *Maurice - father of Gloria, mate of Michelle, and Memphis's best friend. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Michelle. mother of Gloria and voiced by Chrissie Hynde. *Adelie Chicas - a trio of female adélies. *The Leopard Seal - a unnamed leopard seal that chases Mumble and is voiced by Roger Rose. *Shane and Darren - the sons of Bryan the Beach Master and voiced by Jai Sloper and Oscar Beard. *Wayne the Challenger - the Elephant Seal who fights with Bryan and voiced by Lee Perry. Video Games *''Happy Feet'' video game based on the film was developed by A2M and published by Midway Games for the PC, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Wii. *''Happy Feet Two: The Video Game'' was developed by KMM Games for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. WayForward Technologies developed the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS versions. Soundtracks *''Happy Feet (soundtrack)'' is the lyrical soundtrack album from the 2006 movie, Happy Feet. *''Happy Feet Two (soundtrack)'' is the lyrical soundtrack album from the 2011 movie, Happy Feet Two. *''Happy Feet (score)'', written and performed by John Powell. Category:Media